omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hakumen
|-|Hakumen= |-|Calamity Trigger= |-|Chronophantasma= |-| Cross Tag Battle= Character Synopsis Hakumen is a leader of the Six Heroes, and Jin Kisaragi from the first timeline. It is revealed that Hakumen is, in fact, Jin Kisaragi through hints given to the player during both their respective stories in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. In the original timeline, Nu-13 killed Tsubaki Yayoi and afterwards, jumped into the Kiln with Jin’s brother, Ragna the Bloodedge at the Sheol Gate. In a fit of rage, Jin went after her, and was thrown into the past, not long before the birth of the Black Beast. As he was lying on the ground, injured and helpless due to the previous battles and the trip through the Boundary tearing him, physically and mentally, he met Rachel Alucard, who offered him a chance to become a true hero. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 5-B '| '''Low 5-B ' '''Verse: BlazBlue Name: Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi (In another timeline) Gender: Male Age: Over 120 Years Old Classification: Host of The Susanoo Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 9; Due to being a bystander, he cannot die by any conventional means), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Izanami), Ars Magus User, Barrier Creation (Should be able to create an Ars Magus Barrier), Cloth Manipulation (Can manipulate his clothes for offensive and defensive purposes), Explosion Manipulation (via Kyōryū Tokkō “Seijū Rensōkyaku“), Wind Manipulation (via Gangan Senpu "Ginga"), Teleportation (was capable of teleporting to Takamagahara), Extrasensory Perception (Was able to sense Nine despite having her presence concealed, could also see Platinum despite her existence fading away, and could sense killing intent from Hakumen, Valkenhayn and Azrael), Intangibility (Was able to phase through Valkenhayn's strikes due to his nature as an Observer), Time Paradox Immunity (Is unaffected by the timeline reset from a Phenomena Intervention), Age Manipulation with Jakutoku Meika: Gōhahōyō (Reverts the target into a childlike state), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Can create Phenomena Interventions due to being an Observer), Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist exist), Reactive Power Level (The larger the threat to the world becomes, the stronger the Power of Order will make Hakumen), Power Nullification (Ōkami can nullify abilities), Light Manipulation (The Susanoo Unit produces light), Aura (Merely being in his presence caused Ragna to become paralzed), Soul Manipulation, Regeneration and Healing Negation (Wounds inflicted by a Nox Nyctores scar the soul, which the victim cannot recover from even through Phenomena Intervention by Amaterasu), Telepathy (Was capable of reading Ragna's memories), Resistant to the following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Nu normally, who could paralyze with her strikes), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (The Power of Order overpowers Phenomena Intervention, even by the Takamagahara System), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and the Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the Boundary/Cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Sealing (Resisted sealing during Phase Shift), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation, and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax), Precognition (Surprised Yūki Terumi in spite of his ability to observe all possibilities), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Can resist the effects of the Boundary, which can erase those that enter it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Spatial Manipulation, and Explosion Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, a Nox Nyctores which can pierce through space), Illusion Creation, Death Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and Two Great Origins), Chaos Manipulation (Is capable of resisting the Boundary's effects to manipulate Chaos), and Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated) Destructive Ability: Small Planet Level '(Should be just as powerful as his original counterpart, Jin who fought Hazama) | '''Small Planet Level '(Capable of taking out Hades Izanami, who could atomize both The Moon and Planet. Went on the fight The Black Beast on his own) 'Speed: FTL '(Faster than Tsunaki Yayoi, who can manipulate real lights thanks to Izayoi's powers. Can react to lasers and actual light with sheer speed alone and even intercept said attacks) | 'FTL '(Far faster than his weakened self) '''Lifting Ability: At least Class M (Should be far stronger Iron Tager, who can lift this much with pure strength) Striking Ability: Small Planet Class '''| '''Small Planet Class [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]:''' '''Small Planet Level | Small Planet Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with Ōkami, Multi-Universal with Ōkami (Is capable of ripping holes through reality to witness different events occur in the continuum shift) Intelligence: Very High ''' '''Weaknesses: The Power of Order could view Hakumen as weak and leave his presence Versions: 20% Hakumen | 100% Hakumen ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Slaying Demon (Ōkami): '''A Weapon with the shape of a nodachi. Made of metal that nullifies the Magic Formulas in a certain radius from the blade. After the Great Dark War, the core of Ōkami was released, and therefore it is now much weaker than before. Hakumen is also able to use Ōkami to directly slash dimensions, allowing him to view other parallel timelines or dimensions. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Drive: God Slash:' Hakumen is capable of blocking, then instantly countering attacks intercepted. Doing so instantly earns him one magatama (max. 8), which can be used to perform special moves in place of Astral Heat. *'Overdrive: Demon God:' Temporarily provides an increase in both his attack power and toughness and additionally increases the rate at which he naturally generates magatama with his attacks and blocks. The lower Hakumen's remaining health upon activation, the longer it lasts. *'Earthbind:' A passive ability of Hakumen's. Whenever his sword, the Okami, comes into contact with a projectile, it instantly nullifies and destroys it, creating a temporary black hole-like void of vacuum energy that inflicts damage to those who come into contact with it equal to the nullified projectile's damage. Additionally, further projectiles that touch the Earthbind are nullified. *'Crimson Lotus:' Lunges forward and smashes the opponent with the hilt of his sword. Can lead into or out of combos, and potentially wallbounce in some instances. Costs 1 magatama. *'Demonic Leg:' Dashes forward while briefly acquiring invincibility. Costs 1 magatama. Can be canceled into Hades, a powerful uppercut that launches the opponent, for 1 additional magatama. *'Lotus:' A low sweeping kick followed by a direct thrust kick, both imbued with a black ink-like energy. Costs 2 magatama. *'Firefly:' Performs a swift upwards kick infused with a black ink-like energy, immediately halting all momentum and gaining brief invulnerability. Semi-unblockable. Costs 2 magatama. *'Rending Steel:' An extremely powerful overhead blow, followed by an arcing side slash. Costs 3 magatama. *'Camellia:' An extremely powerful spinning aerial slash that drives opponents into the earth. A good combo finisher. Costs 3 magatama. *'Agito:' Swipes directly downwards with his claw from the air, causing a translucent wave of black energy to trace his swing. Costs 1 magatama. *'Distortion Drive: Empty Sky Form: Summer's Advance:' Charges his sword, then swings, resulting in a massive light energy wave flying from it and plowing through everything it encounters. Costs 4 magatama. *'Distortion Drive: Empty Sky Form: Winter's Riposte:' Readies a block: if successful, Hakumen counters with a double-handed battoujutsu attack, delivering massive damage in one stroke. Costs 4 magatama. *'Distortion Drive: Empty Sky Form Forbidden Art: Dream State:' After tapping further into his reserve of power, Hakumen begins rapidly draining his magatama. However, while this is active, Hakumen may use all special moves that require magatama infinitely with no repercussions, including his other Distortion Drives. Costs all 8 magatama. *'Judgement of the Sword:' While all of his Magatama are fully charged, Hakumen blocks an attack with a magical barrier before countering with a series of blindingly fast strikes that paint the environment black as if he were wielding a paintbrush. *'Power of Order:' A manifestation of the world's natural order which is given to individuals to assist in countering something that disturbs the order. It allows the user to dispel Phenomena Intervention and ward off even the Immortal Breaker with ease. Hakumen's Power of Order is to oppose the Black Beast, constantly raising his power in order to stop it. Additionally, it allows him to will individuals into existence, if only for brief periods. *'Empty Sky Form: Time Killer:' Hakumen's trump card. Hakumen focuses his energy, then delivers a single blow: should it land, all of the time that the victim possesses, has possessed, or ever will possess, in this timeline and in all others, is immediately destroyed, effectively deleting a being from reality entirely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Protagonist Category:Swordsmen Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Anti-Heros Category:Weapons Master Category:Time Traveler Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Wind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Age Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Space Benders Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Clairvoyance Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Light Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 5